create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Industrial Revolution
Industrial Revolution is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It has 36 levels. Created by King Pea and MangledMangle, who shall discuss on how we can make it better. Tell us your thoughts in the comments below (and don't for get to leave a like and subscribe :P) Game Description Welcome to the *cough* great year of 1902, where it's hard to see just what kind of slick, oily mess you're walking yourself into. Use your business management skills to manage two lawns that don't have to do with business at all, and defend your brains from the zombie hordes. It's not rocket science! Enviroment Modifiers *'Smog': Covers the lawn in a smokey sheet, preventing the player from seeing the zombies. *'The Mines/Elevator Tiles': This world has two seperate lawns, one on the surface, and another in the mines. The mine section is another full lawn, and has elevator tiles leading up to the surface. The player can switch between the lawns by clicking a button. Note: If a zombie on the surface reaches an elevator tile, no matter what, the tile will be called up, and stay up until the zombie(s) pass(es). There is rock under the elevator tile in the mines (that cannot be planted on), so zombies down there don't need the elevator. *'Oil Spills': These slick tiles are flame hazards, if planted on, the plant becomes slick, and despite being faster they area a 3x3 explosive flame hazard if ignited. If no plant is on the tile and it is ignited, it will flare up only on the tile and disappear, you can;t plant on it for a bit, but it won't damage your surrounding plants. Endless Zone Fear Factory. (Unlocked after Day 20) Plants *'Light Bulb ' *'Plantern' *'Smoke Stalk' *'Fairy Moss' *'Firnace' *'Poppy' *'Assembly Vine' *'Umbrella Leaf' *'Tomato-pult' *'Manufac-Tree ' *'Robo-Nut ' *'Dandelion ' *'Ghost Pepper' (Gemium) *'Dr. Frankenberry '(Hero Plant) Zombies Note: Every zombie (with the exception of Balloon Zombies) can appear on the surface and in the mines. I''The smog can only move forward if there are the Steampunk Zombies and Smokestack Gargantuar to produce more. *'Worker Zombie': Just a regular toiling zombie. *'Worker Conehead': His "cone-struction" hat headpiece gives him extra protection. *'Worker Buckethead': His dirt-covered bucket gives him great protection. *'Worker Flag Zombie': Calls forth a working "wave" of zombies. *'Apprentice Imp': Is thrown into your defenses and walks forward. Never appears without his "master" *'Grunt Worker Gargantuar': Your normal, tough Gargantuar. *'Steampunk Zombie': Just a regular dystopian zombie. *'Steampunk Conehead': His furnace cone gives him extra protection. *'Steampunk Buckethead': His steam engine headpiece gives him great protection *'Steampunk Flag Zombie': Calls forth a smokey "wave" of zombies. *'Rocket Imp': Rockets his way into your lawn. *'Smokestack Gargantuar': Crushes plants with his smokestack. Brings forth the smog farther than normal when he crushes plants. *'Oil Spill Zombie': Spills oil onto the lawn. Explodes in a 3x3 area if attacked with fire, killing plants and zombies. *'Shovel Zombie': Uses his shovel to dig up plants and place them behind him. *'Hook Zombie': Drops down from the sky and steals a plant if not killed quickly. *'Wrench Zombie': Tosses wrenches at your plants from afar. *'Engineer Zombie': Creates Zombot Drones to fly and attack your plants. *'Zombot Drone:' Small drone built by Engineer Zombie that is sent out to attack your plants. Can't be blown away because it is heavy. *'Blowtorch Zombie': Burns all plants and oil spills he encounters. Oil Spill Zombie and him can become a very dangerous duo. He can be chilled, but you cannot permanently get rid of his fire. *'Zombie Manager': Corperate boss of Zomboss Inc. that stays in the back and calls Employee Zombies and Executive Imps. *'Employee Zombies': Carries a board across rows, much like an Infi-nut's shield. *'Executive Imp': Twice as tough as a regular Imp. *'Ladder Zombie': Places a ladder on the first defensive plant he encounters, the ladder lets other zombies bypass the defensive plant as well. *'Miner Zombie: Digs holes down to the mines, and lets other zombies down. If already in the mines, acts like Digger Zombie from PvZ 1. *'''Balloon Zombie: Flies along in a bicycle attached to a blimp that is very durable. Once he crashes down, he'll procede like normal. (Only appears on the surface) *'Zombot Industrial Inductor': The smoggy boss of the Industrial Revolution. It shoots Rocket Imps on rockets (rocketception), and can call forth a train for its "rush" attack. The train only takes up 1 lane but can switch lanes, or even turn to take out collumns of plants. Plantern Planterns light up a 3x3 area of smog. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: Normal Damage: None Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: None Costume: Witch Hat Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Removes all fog and stuns all zombies for 4 seconds. Almanac Entry: Plantern has always been good and brightening up spirits, and anything for that matter! He's always saying "Good job team!" or "Good luck out there!". The other plants are great friends with him, and everything about him just comes up in roses. But like they say: You can't have light, without darkness... Light Bulb Light Bulb illuminates the entire lawn, but short circuits after a while. Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: Normal Damage: None Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: None Costume: Batteries Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Does light damage to all zombies on screen and resets the short circuit counter. Almanac Entry: Light Bulb is usually kind, carring, and loves being as bright as she can be! Although sometimes she gets a twitchy and starts short circuiting. It's nothing big, she'll just burrow undergound, and wait it out for a few seconds, and get back into the battlefield when she's ready to go! Just like that. She loves helping others so much she'll reanimate from the dead. Smoke Stalk Smoke Stalks shoot smoke at zombies which freeze them in place and damaging them while passing through them. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Normal Damage: Medium Recharge: Sluggish Special: Blover and Hurrikale make the projectiles moves faster and do more damage. Attack Speed: Sluggish Costume: Gas Mask Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Engulfs the lawn in smoke which freezes the zombies in place and does damage to them. Smoke goes away after the plant food ability is over. Almanac Entry: Smoke Stalk may produce nauseous smoke that bugs even his fellow teammates, and he doesn’t have the most pleasant breath, but deep down, he’s really timid, he uses his smoke to hide his shyness. He really just wants to make a new friend. Firnace Hold click on firnaces to charge up a giant fireball that does damage to zombies in the lane based on the time of charging. Sun Cost: 475 Toughness: Normal Damage: Light, Normal, Medium, Huge Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: Depends Costume: Candle Charging Up Time: Depends Plant Food: Shoots 3 huge fireballs in its lane. Almanac Entry: All the plants know Firnace for his huge temper. At first, he seems like a calm guy, but grind his gears and he’ll really heat up. He is currently seeking anger management therapy and likes to head by the pool to let off some steam. Fairy Moss Fairy Mosses clean up oil in a tile. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: Normal Damage: None Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: None Costume: Tiara Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: None Almanac Entry: Fairy Moss loves to help nature! She's always trying to help plants grow, and to let life prosper. She even started up her own company for her actions: "100% Green". "Clean your room America!" she always says. One of her less happy quotes is "Don't litter, or I'll kill you :D". '' Poppy Poppies shoot projectiles with random damage at aerial zombies. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Normal Damage: Varies (Light to huge) Recharge: Mediocre Special: Only attacks aerial zombies. Attack Speed: Mediocre Costume: Fireworks Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Shoots a barrage of projectiles at every aerial zombie on screen. Almanac Entry: ''Poppy has always loved to take chances, and risk what she has. Really her luck is very good, and she always beats the other plants when it comes to games like Poker or Roulettes. So she decided to risk everything she had out if the heat of battle. Nothing has changed; she's still as lucky as ever... Tomato-pult Tomato-pults target the farthest zombie in the lane. Sun Cost: 250 Toughness: Normal Damage: Moderate Recharge: Mediocre Special: Attacks the farthest zombie in its lane. Attack Speed: Mediocre Costume: Top Hat Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Shoots five large tomatoes at the five furthest zombies. Almanac Entry: TBA Manufac-Tree Builds and releases Attack Apples that fly to the toughest zombie and rain down seeds before divebombing and exploding into the zombie. Takes time for Manufactree to reload. Sun Cost: 275 Toughness: Normal Damage: High Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: Slow Costume: Mustache and bird nest Charging Up Time: Slow Plant Food: Builds a whole armada of Attack Apples. Almanac Entry: Manufac-Tree is the Tree of Wisdom's little cousin. In fact, Manufac-Tree himself in the cousin of Firnace and Torchwood, who are already brothers. And not to forget Sap-fling, his little brother. Manufac-Tree only found out about all this until recently. Who knew he had such a big family tree? Robo-Nut Slowly creates a column of defences. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: High Damage: None Recharge: Slow Special: Plants that occupy the tile where it is expanding get a protective shell. Attack Speed: None Costume: Futuristic goggles Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Gives armor to the whole column, also finishes the entiee column if it was't already built. Almanac Entry: Robo-Nut has tough life. Not only does he have to live in the fear of being chomped on by various types, of deadly zombies. But he has to do just that with his annoying siblings as well. He knows well that it’s his duty to keep them in line so they do their job right, but having siblings is tough. Especially when they’re robots. Dandelion Same as Pvz2 Ghost Pepper Same as Pvz2 Assembly Vine Assembly Vines create sun or pot bots which explode when it reaches a zombie. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Normal Damage: None Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: None Costume: N/A Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Creates 100 sun and 7 pot bots Almanac Entry: An innovative and persistent worker, Assembly Vine’s latest invention, the Pot Bot, is a revolutionary tool in the battle against zombies. It shows that he will let no competing company stand in his way. Even Cherry Bomb admits that its explosion is impressive. Umbrella Leaf Protects plants in a 3x3 area from overhead attacks from zombies. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Normal Damage: None Recharge: Mediocre Special: Protects all plants form overhead attacks such as Hook Zombies, wrenches, and tossed imps Costume: TBA Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Summons a bunch of rocks from the ksy and bounces them at the zombies. Almanac Entry: TBA Dr. Frankenberry Dr. Frankenberry is an hero plant that can only be planted once per level. He has a variety of abilities that are offensive and defensive. Once killed in a level however, he cannot be used until the next one. Exclusive Brain Busters *'Double Darkness': Sun falls from the sky less often, the lawn is completely covered in smog, and the mines are almost pitch black. You'll mostly get Plantern, along with some other attacking plants, and a very rare Light Bulb. *'Aerial Assault:' An armada of Rocket Imps, Ballon Zombies and Zombot Drones attack your lawn. *'Rocket Riot:' Plan your defences for a barrage Rocket Imps. *'Oil Soil Toil': A large amount of Oil Spill Zombies and Blowtorch Zombies are sent forward to your house. You are only given Poppy and instant-use fire plants to attack. Levels Table Dialogue Day 1: Crazy Dave: Boy it's foggy here (coughs) Penny: We are in the Industrial Revolution User Dave, this smog is the result of a ton of pollution. It's very thick, how will we see our attackers? Crazy Dave: Don't worry, I packed some Planterns! Day 2: Penny: User Dave, Plantern can only light up a small area at once, that isn't very practical seeing as how many zombies there are. Crazy Dave: Why not give Light Bulb a shot, he lights up the entire lawn. Penny: Yes, but he short circuits after a while and the lawn becomes foggy again. Crazy Dave: Well, with both plants lighting up the lawn together, we shouldn't get blind sided. Penny: Indeed, just remeber to protect them, they are fragile. Day 3: Crazy Dave: Woah, Penny. What's a smokestack doing in the middle of our lawn? Penny: That is no smokestack. That is the Smoke Stalk. It shoots slow smoke projectiles that pass through zombies. Crazy Dave: So what's so special about this stalk? Penny: Its projectiles will freeze any zombie caught in it in place, and damage it until the projectile passes. Crazy Dave: Yes! Using their own weapon against them! Penny: Don't forget Blover can increase the speed of his smoke clouds for more damage, at the cost of slowing them down. Day 6: Crazy Dave: Hey Penny? Penny: Yes, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Don't trees burn when they're on fire? Penny: I believe you're reffering to the tree on the lawn? Crazy Dave: Yep! Penny: That, is the Firnace. It can charge up and release a large fireball, or a smaller fireball, depending on how long it's charged. *During the level* Crazy Dave: OK, neighbor! Just hold down on Firnace to make it charge, and fire when ready! Give it a shot! *Failure* Crazy Dave: Oh no! Too bad. Give it another shot. You'll get the hang of it. *Success* Crazy Dave: Great job! Use it to tcortchake out those zombies! Day 7: Penny: User Dave, I hear something comming from above! Crazy Dave: More air presents?! Penny: For the last time, the Lost Pilot Zombies were not "air presents". Penny: But be careful, whatever's up there is ready for action. Day 16: Crazy Dave: Hey Penny! Did you know zombies are expert construction workers? Penny: Uh...no? Crazy Dave: Well, they aren't. But Engineer Zombies can build Zombot Drones! That's a start. Penny: Oh good... A start we don't want... Day 18: Zomboss: Hello workers. Are you ready for another day of zombie terror? Well this day will be your last; not because you're fired. But because your brains will finally be mine! The Smokestack Gargantuar's "job" is to collect the brain taxes, and you owe all ''of your current amount of brains. Oh, and if you don't easily comply, he has his Grunt Worker Gargantuars to help to "persuade" you. Continue on! Crazy Dave: Hey! You're not the boss of me! Penny: This is going to be bad... *After battle* Crazy Dave: Hah! Looks like your Gargantuars were "fired"! Zomboss: No matter. I have another trick up my sleeve! Namely, this one button! And, click! Penny: ARRGH! Crazy Dave: Penny?! Zomboss: 1900's technology is actually very complex, but I knew I could figure it out. Have fun being stuck in this time period! I'll be elsewhere, and so will your precious time machine! Penny: ...no... Crazy Dave: What! No! That's crazy! Day 19: Crazy Dave: Come on, nieghbor! We have to get Penny back! But how? Dr. Frankenberry: Hello, intrepid, time-traveling commrad. I see you are in need of a voice of reason. Crazy Dave: Woah! A talking fruit! Dr. Frankenberry: Well, a berry. A mix of berries in fact. My name is Dr. Frankenberry, but you may call me Berry! I've trained most of the plants here to do what they do best! I hope they are serving you well? Crazy Dave: Neat-o! My name is Crazy Dave, but you can call me Crazy Dave! And this here is ! The plants are doing great! They got us this far! Berry: I see. Greetings to the both of you, however now may not be the best time for introductions. There is a zombie that seems to be carrying a device that breathes fire. This may be bad in coexistance with the Oil Spill Zombie. Be careful out there! Crazy Dave: Will do, talking fruit! Berry: Just Berry. Berry will do... Reciving Fear Factory Crazy Dave: Huh? What's this? Berry: It appears to be a factory. Crazy Dave: Does it have my taco? Berry: I would advise you not to go in there...it seems...dangerous...just keep out, please? Day 21: Crazy Dave: Meet the Poppy. This plant is just like me! Completely CRAAAAAZY! Berry: To be more exact, the Poppy is a plant that only targets aerial zombies. it's damage is random and can be super light or really huge. This plant's damage is unpredictable, great for hordes of flying foes. Crazy Dave: See? CRAAAAZY! Berry: Right. Crazy. Day 27: Crazy Dave: Looks like that zombie's carrying a ladder. I wonder why? Berry: My guess is he'll try to use it to climb over plants, especially defensive ones. Crazy Dave: I've got just the solution! The Assembly Vine! It can create sun, Plant Food, or Pot Bots, which explode when they reach a zombie! Berry: Adding on to that: the Assembly Vine will grab metal objects around it to use as supplies. This make it able to build things faster, and will solve our Ladder Zombie problem! Crazy Dave: Now it just needs to reconstruct my Magic Taco, and all of our problems will be solved! Berry: I'm afraid it can't do that, Crazy Dave. Day 33: Crazy Dave: Berry what's this plant do? Berry: The Tomato-pult attacks the furthest zombie. Great for taking out those Managers who hide in the back and summon other zombies to do their dirty work. Crazy Dave: Wow! Me and this plant need to ketchup! Berry: You'll have plenty of time to do that after we defeat these zombies. Day 34: Crazy Dave: Looks like we have a problem. A digging problem! Berry: What do you mean? Crazy Dave: That zombie has a pick axe! I think he'll try to go in the mines and burrow underground to our house! Berry: Well that's not good, because we have another issue. Crazy Dave: Is it a digging issue? Berry: Quite the opposite. This "problem" rides along in the sky! The Balloon Zombie will try to fly over plants, and that balloon looks pretty sturdy. Crazy Dave: Don't worry balloons are nothing the Poppy can't handle! Berry: Great idea, Dave! And I bet there's some way to get rid of the Miner Zombie's pick axe as well! Day 35: Crazy Dave: Berry? What are you doing? Berry: I believe I can be of assistance! I can use my various inventions to help on the battlefield! Crazy Dave: Now that's crazy! Berry: Yes crazy it is! Ahahahah! Crazy Dave: Yeah! Now that's what I call a real mad scientist! Day 36: Zomboss: Oh? You're still here? That's OK! I'll put an end to that now. Crazy Dave: Hey! Give us back Penny! Zomboss: Don't worry. Your time machine is safely stored away for later "use". But you're not getting it back! Berry: We need to defeat Zomboss to get Penny back! Get the plants ready! This is going to be a big battle! *After battle* Zomboss: Fine! You want your machine back? Here, take it. I already got what I needed from that piece of junk! Crazy Dave: Penny! Are you alright? Berry: I can see what's wrong with her. Give me a few seconds. Zomboss: I'll see you in another time, another place. Ciao, for now... Penny: User Dave? Is that you? What happened? Berry: This Zomboss fellow did something to you. Do you feel alright? Penny: Yeah. I feel fine. We should start looking for Zomboss again. He's bound to be causing more trouble elsewhere! Crazy Dave: Yeah! That's the Penny I know! But don't forget my Magic Taco! Penny: User Dave, please. The taco comes second to saving time. Let's go! Rocket Science Penny: Wow, look at all those Rocket Imps! Crazy Dave: This will be a high flying battle! Aerial Assault Crazy Dave: Here neighbour, better take these Poppys, those zombies are going to be right over our heads! Double Darkness Crazy Dave: Woah, Penny! Did Light Bulb short circuit? Penny: No, user Dave. This time someone actually did turn off the lights, at least in the mines. It's pitch black in there! Crazy Dave: And the surface is covered in smog! We better keep Light Bulb and Plantern handy! Oil Soil Toil Berry: That's...that's a lot of Oil Spill Zombies... Crazy Dave: That's OK! I got all these plants. To hold them off! Berry: NO! THOSE ARE ALL FIRE PLANTS! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Crazy Dave: Yes! Berry: Bu-But... Crazy Dave: Fine. More fireworks for me! Berry: At least you got Poppy... Crazy Dave: It's not even the fouth of July yet! Achievements *'Let There Be Light': Light up the smog with Light Bulb. *'Fighting Smoke With Smoke': Plant Food 5 Smoke Stacks in one level. *'Fired': Defeat 10 zombies with one Firnace. *'Smokestacked': Unleash the Smokestack Gargantuar! *'Demoted': Unleash the Grunt Worker Gargantuar! *'Worker Safety': Don't let an Oil Spill Zombie explode in a level with Oil Spill Zombies and Blowtorch Zombies. *'Once Feared Factory': Reach level 30 in Fear Factory. *'Taking Chances': Have 20 Poppys at once. *'Mass Production': Have 10 Assembly Vines at once. *'Big Guy in the Back': Kill a Gargnatuar with a Tomato-pult. *'The Future is Now, Thanks to Science': Unlock Dr. Frankenberry. *'Not the Boss/Break Time''': Complete the Industrial Revolution. Gallery IR.jpg|Concept art of the lawn. Mines.JPG|Concept art of the mines. IRPlants.jpg|Art of the plants. From up to down, left to right: Assembly Vine, Duria-pult, one of Assembly Vine's Pot Bots, Manufactree with its costume, Smoke Stalk, Row-Bow-Nut, Row-Bow-Nut's robotic copy, Light Bulb, S.E.E.D., Poppy, Dr. Frankenberry, Firnace. Trivia *It is the first world to have more than one lawn. *Row-Bow-Nut has at least 3 puns in its name: **The "Row-Bow" part refers to how it's part robot. **The "Bow-Nut" part is a pun on a Bow Nut, a type of metal bolt. **"Row" also refers to how it creates a defense across rows. *It's the only world to have Penny missing and another character fill in for her. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:World Idea Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Fog World Category:Multiple Lawn World